


Light Of My Life~

by C_A_T_M



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Universe, Concerts, F/M, Gay Character, Idols, Minor Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: On a day he thought to be normal, it turns out that it's been brightened in more than one way.





	Light Of My Life~

The roads stretched endlessly in front of them, the normally hour long journey suddenly seeming like ten as they drove. 

"How much longer?" Jaeseob, the driver, sighed at her question while shaking his head, the sound of Monsta X's discography doing little to cover the noise of his irritation. "Alright, no need for the attitude."

"Shut up, you've asked me like five times already and it's been ten minutes. You sound like a child in those cheesy american situations," Her offended gasp was loud, forcing him to smile at the overly dramatic noise, especially when her hand went directly over her heart. 

"Don't compare me to them, rude bastard," His comment of 'you know it' had them both chuckling, the atmosphere calm and relaxing as he drove along the endless motorways. It was dead, probably because of how early in the morning it was just before the clock had hit 6am, they were already in the car and setting off. 

If there was one thing Jaeseob hated, it was waiting in queues and he would do everything to avoid being in them for too long. That was why he had forced her to sleep over at his flat the night earlier and then woke her up at the arse crack of dawn. He called it hustling; she called it stupidity. 

"I still don't understand why you didn't get your brother or something to go with you, why me?" His side glance made her shuffle, fiddling with the compartment before stealing a mint from within it. 

"You say that like you didn't thank me a thousand times over when I gave you the ticket," He countered her question easily, almost making her laugh once more from his expression change. "Hyung couldn't come, he had an important meeting and told me I should go with you instead."

"So I was the second choice?" She asked, breathing deliberately in his face. 

"Yes."

"That's sexy," Almost immediately, his brown eyes rolled.

The music in the car was turned up, the beginning of all in starting as Jaeseob's entire face lit up. It was cute how fast his mood changed because of his favourite title track. Whoever his soulmate was going to be was lucky because Jaeseob was unapologetically expressive. Whether it be disgust or awe he exhibited, it was always clear on his face. 

Her eyes darted towards him and she was glad to see that his eyes were firmly glued to the road, this gave her an opportunity to quickly snatch his phone from his pocket. Ignoring his yelp and subsequent 'oi!' as she scrolled through his social media. 

Though as she did this, she couldn't help but notice the abundance of pictures of Jooheon, his gallery full of random pictures of the rapper. Jooheon was attractive definitely, with his prominent dimples and sharp eyes, and apparently Jaeseob thought so too. 

"You really like Jooheon, huh?" Green trees and shrubbery zoomed past, blurring with the speed in which they were rushing past with. He honestly couldn't have cared less that she was looking through his phone, trusting her enough to know she wouldn't tamper with it. "That's really cute. You're a man of substance."

"Of course I am," He joked, head bobbing along with the beat. "I'm offended you would think otherwise." 

Eyes flickering upwards, they made eye contact in the rear view mirror, her grin large and enthralling. "Of course, we're all a little gay. We all know I am."

Jaeseob shook his head, cutting the eye contact to look at the road, speaking with a heavily mocking tone that was supposed to mimic to the more 'conservative' members of society. "What would your soulmate think?" 

Her loud snort was almost enough to have him swerving on the road from fright, the sudden sound making his heart jump into his throat; it was safe to say that his glare was justified, even if she barely noticed it.

Morning sun slowly beginning to gain momentum, it filtered in through the front window, bathing them both in it's starting iridescent glow. Her mouth spoke what others would readily deem sin while the heavens above stated she was an angel.

"They would think I'm a very sociable person. Who cares if I've fucked men and women? It doesn't mean anything and if it does to my soulmate? Well then they're a fool," While Jaeseob himself didn't share these same views - choosing to save his experiences for his soulmate, he didn't condemn her or give looks of unadulterated disgust like many others tended to do.

In their eyes, if you did anything with anyone other than your soulmate, you were a piece of used shit and your soulmate was unlucky to have you. Of course, like many other things, the more generations that passed, the more this stigma eased but it was still thrumming in the underbelly of society. 

She continued to scroll through his phone, looking fondly at the pictures he had saved. No matter how much emphasis he liked to put on his soulmate, it was abundantly clear that Monsta X also had his heart. 

An image of the official lightstick suddenly brought a question to the forefront of her mind. "What would you do if you met your soulmate at the concert?"

"Congratulate them on their impeccable taste, Jaeseob responded without missing a single beat, her laughter coming as his response, eyes wrinkling at the corners as he also chuckled. "What about you?"

"I would propose to them on the spot," Her reply was fluid and nonchalant, perfectly encapsulating everything about her within a single sentence. 

"You better, I'll pay money to see that."

"Really? I want ten thousand won if I do. Pinky promise?" Nodding, he linked his pinkie with hers and sealed the deal with the devil, aware that he was now morally bound. "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Minhyuk was currently backstage, preparing for the concert. His subtle makeup accentuated his features while his clothing, still chic and stylish, rested nicely on his body without being suffocating. 

He had been scrolling on his phone, waiting for the staff to tell him to go on stage when he had heard the chorus of loud gasps, his curiosity holding true and his eyes darting upwards to see the cause of the commotion.

Soulmates were the cause.

Two women, one of the staff from starship that he remembered as being on the soundcheck team and the other as the supporting staff from the venue had been fated for each other

Their chests were alight, bright and attention grabbing, forcing everyone that was there to acknowledge the two souls coming together. Minhyuk couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing ever.

Glowing every colour of the rainbow, their hearts burnt with the intensity of a thousand flames as they approached each other, unable to stifle the giddiness of their expression as they held hands, hugging tightly while people around them (including Minhyuk) clapped and congratulated them. 

He would never tire of seeing soulmates come together, desperately awaiting his own chest to begin flowing, signalling that he was within 500 feet of his soulmate. As long as they hadn't touched, his chest would continue to relentlessly glow before exploding into the entire colour spectrum upon contact.

The first time he had seen this process was when he was 9, two of his classmates finding out they were soulmates after the new boy had stumbled in, cheeks full of life and wholly innocent. 

Periodically throughout his life he had witnessed people finding their other half, including his own bandmates; Hoseok and Kihyun. 

Both boys had been starry eyed, dreaming of the future they could have when they stepped into the starship building as a trainee. Little did they both know that they would find both their future and each other. 

Sighing, his phone shoved into his pocket, he got up and stretched.

"Please head on stage with the other members Minhyuk-ssi," Nodding at the older man, he followed his friends on stage and all thoughts of soulmates left his mind completely.

Screams and cheers filled the room, his smile widening as he entered his element. There was nothing he loved more than performing for the people who had given him the opportunity to do what he loved. 

"How is everybody tonight? Jooheon's powerful voice was amplified by the microphone, a loud chorus of shrieks and barely distinguishable replies greeting his ears. "I SAID how is everyone tonight?"

Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh, giddy with excitement and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. After introductions had started, he was more than happy to start singing, putting all his soul and effort into creating a good atmosphere and a memorable experience for monbebe. 

The first few songs went smoothly, their latest release earning pleased shrieks from the crowd, almost deafening him when he sat on the edge of the stage, waving at the fans with an endearing grin on his face. 

All the members were doing something different. While he was busy interacting with the ones at the front, both Changkyun and Jooheon decided it would be hilarious to throw water - Karma did get them though, Changkyun slipping wildly on the drops of water left on the stage. 

20 minutes of the concert had easily passed, feeling more like twenty seconds. However, he was so into the music that he barely noticed what was going on with _him_. Around him the members began stumbling, standing still with their microphones held to their lips in shock; Jooheon had opted for stopping completely, only managing every fifth word before finally becoming completely mute.

"Hyung?" Changkyun stared at him, monbebes screaming making him frown. They usually didn't scream when it wasn't a fanchant or a dance break. Changkyun mimed for him to look down and he did, his own voice going silent as he realised what was happening.

His chest was glowing, the startling white almost completely drowned out by the other lights but it was still there. Minhyuk made eye contact with Shownu, pleading for him to do something.

The music carried on playing even though the rest of the group had gone silent as well, staring slack jawed at Minhyuk with a mixture of shock and astonishment. 

Shownu hurried over, lowering his head to whisper in his ear. "I think your soulmate is a fan. Or someone in here." He only nodded, mouth dry.

Thankfully Kihyun knew exactly what to do, having been through this kind of scenario years ago. Miming for the fans to calm down, Kihyun waited until everyone was silent before speaking. "Monbebe! I think Minhyuk's soulmate is in here somewhere, can you all turn off your lights so it's easier to see?"

In unison, the light sticks began to turn off, leaving everyone in darkness. Even the above stage lights had completely turned off, only Minhyuk's chest proving any light. 

People turned to their neighbors, staring at each others chest to try and figure out who it was. It didn't seem to be anyone in the front or the pic, so Minhyuk assumed them to be near the back or middle somewhere. Suddenly, yelling came from further back, people's light sticks turning on in the far end of the stadium. 

"Is that Minhyukkie's soulmate?" Wonho asked, a synchronised reply of affirmation making him look at Minhyuk. "Can you light up the way for them please?"

Minhyuk squinted, struggling to see them from the distance they were at. They weren't completely at the back but they weren't very close to him either, making him struggle to see the light from their chest until they started getting out of their seat.

Judging from how long they took to get out of the aisle, it looked like they were stalling. He couldn't blame them from being nervous, his own heart threatening to beat out of his chest. A quick glance backwards towards Shownu gave him a nod and he quickly climbed off of the stage, a bodyguard rushing to follow behind him.

No one dared touch him though, everyone parting like the red sea as they watched Minhyuk begin to run, excitement and glee painting his features. People held up their phones to record the rare sight, to capture the moment two halves joined as one. 

They were walking slowly towards him, face obscured by a hood, but their light illuminating them clearly as they continued their way out of the seated area, making their path down. 

Minhyuk could feel his chest constrict, barely able to think about anyone, or anything, other than the person coming towards him. They were walking, unlike his fast paced jogging, unable to run as he was trying to dodge people at the same time.

Then finally, he stopped, just a few metres away from the person destined for him. His heart was frantic, threatening to beat out of his sternum as he held his breath. They stopped as well, sharing his gaze even though he was unable to see much of their face. 

The lights slowly began to turn back on, but only the one near the stage, the group watching on with a confusing mixture of happiness and trepidation. More than likely they were wondering why they were only staring at each other, not exchanging a single word.

"Um, hey?" He blinked, smile quickly growing until he felt his cheeks ache from the sheer size of it. There was a distinctly feminine quality to their voice and he felt his own mouth go dry, her hood shift back slightly to reveal more of her face but not enough to expose herself to the multitudes of cameras recording them.

"Hi," It was awkward, he wasn't going to lie, but he couldn't have cared less - too busy being elated to even bother being determined, "can I hug you?"

She was quiet for a few seconds before nodding, stepping forward with her arms outstretched, only to laugh as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a tight hug and believing into the crook of her neck. Minhyuk barely knew what to do with himself. 

Her scent was distinct, yet strangely familiar in a benign way. Like the feeling he would get when he saw his family after a long time, comforting and relaxing all at once. Pulling away just in time to see the rainbow colours of their chest fade away, he wouldn't have been able to suppress his smile even if he wanted to. 

Good still obscuring the vast majority of her face, the realisation that she wanted to keep her identity hidden was sudden, his mouth opening to speak into his mic before he fully registered what he was doing. "Hey monbebe?"

"Yes?" Came the overwhelming response.

"You'll take care of my soulmate, won't you?"

"YES!" Hand grasping hers, he leant in closely, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. 

"Would you like to come up on stage with me?" Seemingly contemplating it for a few moments, she looked around and made up her mind based off of the multitudes of people cheering their support, more than delighted to see their idol find his partner. 

Minhyuk may have acted in a childish manner but he was no fool. Anyone in the industry knew how risky announcing that you have found your soulmate was. It could either not affect or break someone's career depending on the response. But he had faith in his fans, that they would treasure his happiness above all. 

"Yes please, Minhyuk-ssi," Chuckling at her manners, his hand was warm in hers as he walked back to the stage, monbebe cheering and encouraging them, many even chanting for her as they got on to the stage; the poor body guard looked ready to collapse from stress.

Shownu was already ready with a mic, handing it to her as soon as she got on, the members expressions welcoming and eager to get to know her better. They would get that opportunity later. 

The stage was huge, the earth running beneath her feet as thousands of light sticks illuminated the darkness. Beautiful was the only way to describe the ocean of rainbow follows, reflective of her chest only moments ago. 

People in the pits gave her thumbs up, mouthing their support and that gave her the boost she needed to lean in and whisper in his ear. 

"Can I do something? Please play along, it was for a dare and I don't want to back down," Of course he was nothing if not curious so he nodded, head tilting like an eager puppy. 

However you could only imagine his surprise as she lowered herself onto one knee, her face now fully visible to only him and he was awestruck at how beautiful she was. From each contour and freckle on her face, it collectively created a perfect image of the one the universe had picked for him. He couldn't have been luckier. 

Back facing the crowd, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips as she ignored the group's slack jaws, she lifted the microphone to her lips. 

"Lee Minhyuk-ssi, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Deadly silence filled the venue, everyone's eyes wide and threatening to bulge out of their skills as her words echoed off the walls and reverberated. 

Then suddenly deafening jeers erupted, people going absolutely mad as they fell in love with her audacity, and even more with her guts to do something like that in front of so many people. Monsta X had even gone speechless, Changkyun looking like he was ready to have a stroke. 

Yet her eyes did not leave Minhyuk's.

His lips were twitching despite his best efforts to remain straight faced, his hand pressed over his heart as he mimed wiping away a tear. "Yes! A million times yes!"

Nothing would have ever prepared him for how badly her smile affected him, drawing the breath from his lungs as she stood up and laughed, stage lights providing a beautiful glow to her skin - her visage now comparable to that of an angel.

"Thank you!" She spoke into the mic, winking at the others who struggled to hide their amusement, "I'll go back to my seat now."

Minhyuk nodded, the guard assisting her easily back to her seat before the concert started up again. But unlike before his eyes seemed to linger more towards the back than the front, simper on his face almost permanently carved into his cheeks. 

* * *

"You're such a fucking idiot," Jaeseob finally spoke after a long one sided staring competition, his stare burning into her side as she casually scrolled on her phone like she didn't just propose marriage to one of the biggest ceebrities in south korea right now. 

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, using every inch of self control in her body to not cackle in his face. Sweet disbelief still coloured Jaeseob's features and it did nothing if not tickle her funny bone. 

God, it was always so fun proving him wrong. 

"You made me pinky promise. Don't be mad you owe me money now," A little more than exasperated, he took the phone from her hands and went to google, searching for 'minhyuk soulmate'.

"You know when I said that, I meant for an audience member."

"Should have specified."

"Oh shit, my bad. Maybe next time," His sarcastic reply and Oscar worthy eye roll finally made her laugh out loud, chin on his shoulder as she looked at what he had been searching for. 

They were both currently waiting backstage for Minhyuk to arrive, one of the body guards having asked them to wait behind on a special request from the idol. Initially they had only asked her to stay behind but upon her insistence, allowed for Jaeseob to come along too. 

Which is why they were at their current situation of looking at news articles and sniggering madly.

"Oh my god, Allkpop is on that shit already," Pressing on the first article that appeared, she intently looked for the part about her proposal and wasn't disappointed in the least by what she saw. 

'The brave and still faceless soulmate of Minhyuk got down on her knees and proposed.'

"More like daft and brainless," Jaeseob commented, earning a shove to his side, "the crazy bebe's are already calling you ugly."

She snorted, not the slightest bit bothered. "They would be correct, but how the hell would they know? I didn't know they had x ray vision to see through my hood."

There was a knock on the door that distracted them from the salty fans in the comments, looking up just in time to see that it was Minhyuk who had opened it up. 

Granted he was still sweaty and his hair was stuck to his forehead, he still managed to look effortlessly flawless. He might have been panting from tiredness but he still managed to smile broadly at them both, his eyes flickering from both her and Jaeseob who had immediately bowed: starstruck.

"Thank you for waiting," He looked at Jaeseob who looked ready to collapse, "you're her boyfriend?" There wasn't any judgement in his tone and she was pleased at that revelation. If he was open minded than that saved her a lot of future grief over her numerous past encounters.

Jaeseob shook his head rapidly, "just her friend," he paused for a split second, making eye contact with her, "I'll stand outside for a minute."

Scurrying out without waiting for a reply, she silently cursed him for leaving her in this slightly awkward situation. He was looking at her like she was going to hand him the answers to the universe.

The silence broke when he shifted on his feet, a small smile on his lips as he played nervously with his fingers. "Are you a fan?"

"Yeah, but Jaeseob out there is the bigger monbebe of us. He made me come to the concert," Minhyuk tilted his head as she paused, "thank god he did."

Not expecting the wink that followed her comment, his jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed pink, not fully registering the greasiness.

"I'm (y/n), and you're Kihyun right?" He looked unimpressed and she couldn't help but laugh, "I'm joking. You're the beautiful Minhyuk, my official and unofficial husband."

He hadn't forgotten the impromptu proposal, in fact he had been thinking it over for the entire concert - wondering how on earth he had found someone so perfectly matched for his sense of humour. 

"You're quite the flirt," It wasn't annoying at all, Minhyuk found it endlessly endearing actually. 

"Well you're *} _mon_ bebe now so you should get used to it."

Utterly dumbfounded by the pun and absolutely abhorrent joke, he gaped and watched on, wide eyed and completely speechless. 

"Holy shit, wow. That was so bad," Taking her hand, still shaking from the glee and laughter coursing through his body, he held it tightly within his own. "I think we'll get along really well."


End file.
